Tina Armstrong
"Yeah! I'm gonna rock you!" Tina Armstrong is a character from Dead or Alive and a wrestler in the Female Division. She was the former Casualette Champion, who won it accepting Sindel's Casualette Open Challenge and beating her. In Dead or Alive Tina Armstrong is a professional wrestler in the fighting game Dead or Alive, who is also a model, actress, and rock star. She is the daughter of Bass, who is often cited as "the greatest wrestler who ever lived." Her favourite food is seafood, and her hobbies include cycling and playing fighting games. In VGCW Being a professional wrestler, Tina was interested in the opportunity of fighting against other famous video game gals in the wrestling ring. She debuted on 2013-04-22, with many fans mistaking her for an orange pony for some reason. Even after this was cleared up, few fans knew who she was. This didn't stop the USA's very own from winning her first singles match against the UK's Cammy, proving herself to be as capable in the WVGCW as she is in any other wrestling league. Tina continued to show her power against fan favorite Bayonetta on 2013-05-02. The match went back and forth with neither one really dominating the other. Vicious suplexes and aerial assaults went on early and often during the match, but Tina finally overcame Bayonetta, hitting her finisher and picking up another impressive win. Tina took her undefeated record directly into a Hell in a Cell match, where she faced off against the underdog in Roll Caskett. Despite being the favorite, Tina found herself roundly dominated against Roll, even being suplexed through the cell, and would ultimately be defeated. Certainly, this loss could be excused: Tina hadn't wrestled in 26 days and could have been rusty, and Roll was running hot heading into the affair; however, Tina's image as a WVGCW powerhouse certainly took a hit. Tina would again have to wait almost another month before her next appearance, in a 6-woman Battle Royal in the season finale. She again looked rusty and just couldn't get much of anything going against Videl, and would be pinned in a roll-up as the first elimination. Will Tina's downward tumble continue in the next season, or will America's darling make a comeback? Following the return of WVGCW for season 2, Tina's next match was a 2/3 falls match against the master of unlocking herself, Jill Valentine on July 23rd. Going in as the favorite against the very poorly ranked opponent, Tina showed her dominance early, rarely giving Jill a chance to counter attack. Jill would attempt to fight back landing her patented Sandwich Cutter but Tina would respond by showing Jill the dominance of true American professional wrestling and send her straight to Texas securing the first pinfall. Tina wouldn't give Jill a chance to breath for the rest of the match, landing another Texas Oildriver and putting away the STARs member away easily. After two hard losses, will Tina ride the momentum from her dominate victory over Jill to possible title contention? Tina would take her victory and aim for the top against She-Hulk, hoping to take down one of the most dominant forces in WVGCW. However, her speed against She-Hulk's strength goes poorly as the fight goes on and Tina gets slower and slower. When it comes down to a pure brawl of power, Tina shows a lot of heart and refuses to go down to the Sunday Drivers, but ended up tapping out for a loss. She aims a bit lower for her next target and goes after Tifa Lockhart. Again, she begins the battle strong, but it soon comes down to a war of attrition and Tina just couldn't keep up with Tifa's stamina, and once again suffers a loss, ending Season 2 with a pair of losses, but a good showing in both of them. Tina always puts on a show for her fans. Season 3: A Heart Breaker. A Table Breaker. Tina began Season 3 by going back to the old school and dressing up in her classic outfit in the Halloween special. She fought Justin Bailey in the curtain jerk in another great match, but in the end Samus's morph ball powers gave her the edge in roll-ups, and she lost the match 2-1. Tina fancied herself a good win. It's debatable whether she got one, considering the insanity of her next match. She fought Jessie in a Tables Match, and what a tables match it was. Constant misses and botches would lead to a graveyard of broken timber littering the ring. In the end, crashing Jessie through a table wasn't enough, she needed to AMERISLAM her through one, and power slammed poor Jessie right through a table to take the win in an unforgettable match. Attempting to make the magic happen twice, Tina was put in another tables match against Impa. Impa's constant misses and slow attempts to smash Tina through a table led to another wooden massacre in the ring, and as the job timer ticked down, Tina would land a splash in the final few minutes to pick up another victory. These wins would give Tina the chance to compete for the Casuallette Championship in a 6-woman ladder match, but she wasn't able to grab the prize this time. Season 4: USA! USA! USA! Tina's success in Season 3 got her in a very good mood, and a good mood is A PATRIOTIC MOOD! Tina would start the season off by fighting UNCLE SAM HERSELF to prove that the real star of the Red, White and Blue is Tina Armstrong! Tina would dominate the fight early on, but The Saint tried to save herself through the use of a Commie Comeback, even striking Tina "below the border". But a Texan gal knows a thing or two about protecting the border, and she'd strike back strong, refusing to stay down for even a single pin. She would launch her own comeback, and follow it up with the Screaming Eagle win the fight 2-0! USA! USA! USA! This win put Tina in the 6-woman ladder match for the Money in the Bank. Once again however Tina couldn't bring home the gold and the MITB would go to Kitana. Tina didn't seem too bothered when there was wrestling to be done, and was put in a fight with Samus for a spot in the Casualette Contenders match. However, Samus had a new moveset and new look to show off, and poor Tina couldn't stand up to her devastating new moves, and lost her chance. Season 5: Truth, Justice and the American Way. Tina wouldn't be seen for many months, but when she returned, she returned with a fire in her heart. She went up against the newcomer Aigis, but the Japanese mecha wasn't ready for some American muscle, and Tina broke the poor girl down in a very strong showing. She did the same in her next fight some months later against Franziska Von Karma. Despite Franny being a strong wrestler, she couldn't stand up to the force of the USA and buckled, getting beaten down easily. These strong wins put Tina in another 6-woman ladder match for the Casualette Contendership. Once again though, Tina's weakness to 6-woman matches showed up and again she was denied her chance at the big time. Should she ever find her way to a singles match for the contendership, however, you can bet she'll be ready to unleash the troops. Season 6: America: FUCK YEAH! Tina it seemed, wasn't getting much action in season six. She got a victory over Jessie in yet another tables match early on. She would appear in the Ms. Money in the Bank event in the titular ladder match but lose out to Rydia. She would again go quite after this. Her fans were clamoring for her, wondering where she went, wanting to see her in the main event scene. She heard them. Sindel thought herself above the Casualette Title that she stole from Kitana and issued an open challege, anyone could fight her. At the penultimate episode of Season 6 Tina stepped out to meet this challenge. Sindel was dismissive, insulting her for her patriotism, her chants of "USA!" But Tina fired shots right back, saying Sindel needed to quit talking so much. As the match began Sindel was in control for the first few minutes. But as the two traded finishers, it heated up and Tina began coming back. Sindel kept going for pin after pin, even on small moves and was unable to put Tina away. Tina used this to regain the momentum and put the Queen away with an Amerislam. This was a great victory for Tina, America and fans of sports entertainment all over the world. Though the defeated Sindel continued boasting, this was Tina's night. Record ZiGLw.jpg|Tina and her wrassler dad, Bass 587mH.jpg|Striking a pose for the crowd tbw1.jpg Mindgames.gif tina halloween vgcw.png|Tina's halloween alternate oufit Impatina.gif|Tina shows Impa how it's done